Digital image processing readout integrated circuits (ROICs) using a thin film transistor (TFT) panel may adopt an arrayed pixel architecture with multiple columns and rows. A gate control circuit may be provided and may select an individual pixel within the array. The selected pixel's output image signal may then be communicated to the signal processing unit. The image signal received by the signal processing unit may then require amplification before the actual signal processing takes place, for it is very small in magnitude and thus susceptible to noises issuing from a variety of sources. Challenges may exist, however, in that signal processing and readout/output operations typically occur successively in ROICs. Such an implementation results in slower speeds and reduces overall efficiency. Heretofore, attempts have been made in providing image-based integrated circuits.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,495,227 discloses an x-ray detector is provided for use in imaging systems. The x-ray detector includes a detector subsystem configured to output electrical signals in response to reception of x-rays. The detector subsystem includes an imaging panel, a support layer and a low density core disposed between the imaging panel and the support layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,323,490 discloses an X-ray semiconductor detector having a pixel array structure in which a plurality of pixel elements are arrayed in a matrix. Each pixel element includes an x-ray/charge conversion film for generating charges in accordance with an incident x-ray, a storage capacitor for storing the signal charges generated in the x-ray/charge conversion film, a signal read transistor for reading the signal charges from the storage capacitor, and a protective diode arranged to remove excessive charges from the storage capacitor and prevent dielectric breakdown of the signal read transistor.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,205,109 discloses a portable, self-contained, electronic radioscopic imaging system using a pulsed x-ray source, a remote X-ray sensor, and a self-contained, display and controller unit to produce, store, and/or display digital radioscopic images of an object under investigation.
Unfortunately, none of these attempts address the issues of the related art.